


Around the Multiverse for Fun and Profit

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [86]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager, The Stainless Steel Rat Series - Harry Harrison
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fix-It, Gen, Harry is a god, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: Aprhael and the Lone Traveler go around to enjoy themselves and practice their divine nature. Woe onto the idiots of the multiverse.





	1. Leading Around Bigoted Idiots

Flute and Harry appeared in a fairly sterile looking corridor. Harry recognized it immediately as "Starfleet Neutral."

Flute looked at Harry. "Where are we?"

"Give me a minute."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. After a moment he opened his eyes. "We are on a starship. This is about 400 years later than the Wizarding world we were at – but not the same reality. We are tens of thousands of light years from Earth."

She looked around. "Why are we here?"

"Well, the crew was taken from their home are by a life form who was trying to solve a problem – but didn't clean up after himself. They have a lot of things that they are learning. Much of it is really valuable. But this _particular_ time is pretty useless as far as things go. They have decided to cooperate with the local government – no choice really – and allow inspections of their ship to make certain they don't have any 'contraband lifeforms'."

She looked at him with confusion. "Contraband lifeforms?"

"Telepathic beings. The Devore despise them. The few telepathic beings that they do have on board are being kept in a state of flux in the transporter device."

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked.

He gave her a smirk. "Well, the Devore are about to descend once again, creating a ruckus. Obviously they have nothing better to do. The crew would get through it but the whole situation is pointless. I thought we could … provide a diversion."

Her face lit up. "We're going to prank them."

He gave a cheerful nod of agreement.

She laughed and clapped her hands. "So, how do we do it?"

"First I'm going to create a ship. Want to see a White Star from even another reality? It's kind of cool."

**Tuvok looked at his instruments. "Commander. I'm detecting a vessel. 300,000 kilometers and closing. The signature is Devore."**

**Commander Chakotay stood up. "Red Alert. Sheilds up! Bridge to Captain!"**

**"More company, Commander?" Janeway's voice came through.**

**"Looks like it," he replied.**

Suddenly, Tuvok called out. "Commander! Another signature closing on our position. Signature … unknown."

"Put it on screen!" he called out.

The image of a white ship, graceful but powerful, appeared on the screen.

Suddenly, there was another being on the bridge – and it looked like Janeway. "Tuvok, shut up." The figure waved a hand. And Harry's comm panel lit up.

* * *

"Commander! Voyager just sent a distress call."

Everyone froze when the obnoxious inspector from their previous inspections appeared. "Captain Janeway. You're having a problem?" The Devore Inspector was smirking with some superiority.

"The ship that just appeared has just attempted to send a telepathic message. We want nothing to do with whatever they are saying and I am following your protocol when such an event occurs."

The alien's face became alight. "Send me the information!"

"Transmitting now." She nodded off to the side and Harry Kim saw the computer send a file which hadn't been there before. "According to the Devore Protocols, as a Garahay Vessel we have a right to run from any telepath we detect as long as we alert the Devore inspection forces immediately. We have done so. Please catch them so that we can go along our way unmolested. While you are pursuing we are moving off as quickly as we can on our assigned course."

The alien looked at Janeway for a moment and then nodded. "Thank you, Captain Janeway, for your … _cooperation_." The screen shut off.

The figure waved its hand and turned into a man wearing old Earth dress. "Sorry to interrupt. My friend and I are going to have some fun." The figure disappeared in a flash of light.

The white ship went off at an oblique angle. The Devore ships modified their course to chase it.

Chakotak, thoroughly confused, said, "Monitor that ship! Bridge to the Captain. The Devore have been led away."

Janeway's confused voice came through the comm.. "How?"

Chakotay paused and then said, "I think you should come here and see."

* * *

Harry was working the panel as Aphrael, giggling, sat in the Captain's chair. "This is really fun! I've never been in charge of a space ship before."

Harry chuckled. "Starship, Flute. Starship." He glanced over. "What are your orders, Captain?"

She grinned and said, "Let them get a little closer and then evasive maneuvers."

"Aye, Aye, Captain," Harry watched his monitors until the ship was just out of weapons range. He then pushed a control and the White Star turned at almost 90 degrees and shot off as though the ship had turned straight down.

* * *

Tom Paris, at the helm, looked at his readouts before looking back at the monitors. "Woah! Did you see that? I want one of those!"

Chakotay looked and said, "Whoever is flying that is insane! It's longer than us and we can't turn like that."

Janeway rushed onto the bridge. "Report!"

Chakotay turned to the Captain. "Right after I alerted you, someone just appeared on the bridge looking like you. At the same time, a ship appeared out of nowhere coming toward us. Just as we were about to say something, the being ordered Tuvok by name to shut up and then without physical action turned on the comm system and sent a message to the Devore that the ship had tried to initiate a telepathic message. If I didn't know, I would have thought it was you. The being then said that, according to the rules, we were running. The Devore thanked him … her… you … and then the comm was shut off. The Devore changed course to follow. We have scanners following but whatever that ship is it's like nothing I've seen. I don't know if it has warp but it's the most maneuverable star ship I've ever seen at impulse. It flies like a fighter – but it's longer than Voyager."

Janeway looked at the monitors for what little could be seen. The ship, though erratic, was leading the Devore further and further away, allowing Voyager to fly right toward their rendezvous point.

Suddenly the comm chirped, "Neelix to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead, Neelix."

Neelix voice had a sound of wonder as he spoke. "The children report that they received a telepathic message of comfort – as though being surrounded by a warm blanket. One of them said it felt like a beloved elder and a child like them all at once. They say that the visitor is leading the bad men away. And Captain …." Neelix paused.

"Yes, Neelix?"

"They say that the female that sent the message was _having fun_."

Janeway looked at Chakotay – he was just as clueless as she. "Thank you, Mr. Neelix. Carry on." She tapped her comm. badge. "Stand down from Red Alert but keep an eye out on what happens. I'll stay here until we're sure we're clear."

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

Flute laughed and giggled as a fiercely grinning Harry led the Devore ships about like a mouse leading a clowder of overenthusiastic cats. The Devore ships tried to compensate for the White Star's hairpin turns but could not. They both could feel the extra ships that had been called as backup warping toward them.

Flute looked over at Harry. "This thing has a special viewer for fighting, right?"

"Yes, Captain Flute!" he grinned. He tapped the right button and the holographic representation appeared. They didn't need it, but it was kind of amusing to watch. It even had a representation of the additional ship warping in.

She looked at him and said, "They're going to be too many soon, right?"

Harry considered that. "I don't know. I'm pretty good at avoiding them. They haven't gotten that close to me." He looked at her. "It helps that I can sense where they are going to fire before they fire."

She asked, "Can't this thing go into a special area of space?"

Harry said, "I don't think that there is a hyperspace in this reality. Or at least none that anyone has found."

She considered it. "We can open one of those jump point things and not go through it right?"

He considered that. "Well, I can make it seem like we've dropped into a layer of subspace but really turn on a cloak." He blushed. "I kind of cheated and put a Romulan cloak on this thing – or at least its equivalent."

* * *

Tuvok looked at his readouts. "Captain. The alien ship has apparently disappeared into a layer of subspace."

She looked at him. "How?"

He replied, "I don't know. There is no record of this type of technology in the database."

She looked at the other bridge crew. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Chakotay said, "Well, he did disappear in a blue light – even if it wasn't instantaneously."

She asked, "Like Q you mean? Is it another Q?"

Suddenly Q appeared on the bridge. "Sorry, Katey. Neither one of them is one of the continuum."

She looked over and saw Q watching the monitors that were on the screen. "Hello, Q. Can you tell me about them? Are they a threat?"

He gave her a slightly chiding look. "Not everything is a threat, Katey." He smirked. "Actually, the two _are_ higher beings. For the most part, they are just having fun."

She considered that. "Are we going to have to worry about them?" She dropped into the tone of voice she usually used with Q. "It would be nice to know if someone is going to play games around us."

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Katey." His voice took on a mild note of mocking. "While they are close to omnipotent like the Q, both are quite inoffensive to whom they consider innocent. They even help people for no reason. They are _disgustingly_ nice." He considered that for a moment. "Though one of them got another set of higher beings to agree to let their children die and the other one has destroyed a whole planet when the mortals there offended him. So they aren't nice all the time."

Janeway looked at her Bridge crew, alarmed. Q rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A man and a little girl appeared on the bridge.

"Woah! I didn't expect that!" The man looked around and saw Q. "Hey, Q! Long time no see. Or at least for one version of you anyway."

Q smirked. "Having fun, Harry?" Neither were paying attention as the little girl wandered over to Q.

The man, Harry, grinned. "Sorry if I intruded on your turf. But I'm learning to be .. well, me … and this particular incident would have been rather pointless. I decided to have some fun."

The Bridge crew were watching, fascinated. They were especially curious when the little girl walked up to Q and help up her arms in an invitation for Q to pick her up. Her pleading look would have melted an iced moon at the outer reaches of a solar system.

Without apparently thinking about it, the crew were shocked when Q actually leaned down and picked up the girl. She snuggled into him as he stood up. "Thinking about it, you're probably right. Have you learned anything?"

Harry shrugged, still smiling. "I think so. I'm learning to make things that never really existed. You like my White Star? The Vorlons never put a cloak on one – that tech doesn't exist in that dimension."

Q smirked. "That was a nice touch. The illusion of dropping into subspace was good too."

"Good enough to fool the locals, anyway. It gave Flute a chance to be the Captain of a starship. Her people are still in the swords and castles stage – and likely will be for a few hundred or thousand more years. Her and the other gods of her dimension kind of like it the way it is."

Q's smirking face looked down at the little girl he was holding. "You know, Aphrael, you could always let your people grow up a little." Q then stopped suddenly and his face took on a look of shock. "How did you end up with me holding you?"

The girl leaned in and kissed Q's face a few times before dropping down. "Practice." She grinned at the tall being before skipping back over to Harry's side and snuggling into him, still smirking at Q. Janeway then noticed her feet were bare. She saw Harry shrug, amused. Q gave her a pointed look.

Janeway finally had enough. "Hello? Could someone explain for the local mortals?" She had gathered, somehow, that the two extras were not mortals per se. If she could believe Q, it seemed like he was saying this girl was a goddess, and implying that the man was too..

Harry looked over. "Sorry, Captain Janeway. As you might have gathered from Q, we're not exactly mortal. Even though I look older, Aphrael here – lovingly known as Flute to some of her followers back home – is actually the more experienced divinity. And even though she's a dimensional divinity and I'm an interdimensional divinity, she is a good friend and is teaching me how to use my abilities. We arrived here because I was practicing, and distracting those bigoted …" he looked at the girl and then back, "… _people_is fun. And if I could keep their attention away from you in the process and help you keep the people you're carrying safe, it was all to the good. Nothing will change much by them not inspecting you again. You won't learn anything more – you've already worked out the technique for transporter stasis and the limitations of it – your doctor can detect the degradation even now. Any more visits by the Devore wouldn't help you at all – except to maybe gloat when you outsmart that idiot, Kashyk." He gave her a chiding look. "Gloating is so unbecoming."

She gave a small smile. "You take victory where you can get it."

Flute, still snuggling next to Harry, giggled. Janeway smiled at her. Harry said, "Careful. Flute here loves to pinch souls when she can – not to take them but to make people love her." He grinned down at her small pout. "While she's a pretty agreeable goddess, you would be volunteering for hugs and kisses for the rest of existence – and following her when she gets _ideas_." With that Flute smirked at him and then gave an angelic look to Janeway.

She laughed. "Somehow, I think it might actually be fun."

With that Flute crowed and ran over to the Captain to subject her to the Flute treatment.

Q looked at the girl and said, "Uh, uh! Remember! She's one of mine!"

Aphrael blew a raspberry at Q before kissing Janeway a couple more times before dropped back over to Harry.

Janeway was curious. "Could you use your abilities to speed us on our way?" She tried to hide the interest in what she was saying. Everyone on the bridge stilled.

Harry sighed. "Sorry. But there are rules – and now that I know them I won't violate them. There _is_ a point to what you are doing. There are too many things that would change if we randomly moved you along. When there's something we can do or if you earn it – and I won't say how – we can do something to help. Think of it like our own Prime Directive. Bending it at times can be justified, breaking can cause huge troubles that are unintended."

He looked at Q and spoke in Styric. "_Can I give them the holographic tactical display in exchange for them not kicking up a fuss for my interference?"_

Q considered that. "_It's not something that they couldn't do themselves if they tried. Go ahead._" No one on the bridge understood the language.

Harry grinned and looked at Janeway. "As I said, we can _bend_ it." He snapped his fingers, a gesture that was completely unnecessary, but it reinforced Q's gravitas with the Starfleet mortals. "I've left a gift which might be useful. Or just interesting. You can figure it out." He looked at Q. "Want to come with us and have some fun messing with the Devore?"

Q considered that and then smirked. "Actually? That sounds kind of fun." He snapped his fingers. The three disappeared from the bridge.

Janeway looked at the Bridge crew. "What did he mean by a gift?"

Tuvok, Kim, and the others all checked their terminals and their programs. Paris called out, "I found a program called HUD."

Tuvok pushed a few buttons. "It is accessible at this station as well."

Kim chimed in, "It's here too."

Janeway asked, "What is it?"

Paris, a bit more adventurous, said, "Well, he said it was a gift. I say we turn it on and see what happens."

Janeway looked at Chakotay who gave a miniscule shrug and an interested look. Janeway said, "Okay then. Computer. Activate HUD."

Suddenly there was a holographic field in view on the bridge. They could see the Devore ships that had congregated together in one area and Voyager in another. The saw the Devore start moving toward them. They all noticed that certain information was included near each ship: Name if known, type of ship, number of life forms, current speed, and max speed if known. They suddenly saw the strange ship pop up again. It appeared to come out of a vortex though they assumed this was an illusion too. The strange ship fired a pot shot and then flew further away from Voyager, the entire group following.

Tuvok murmured, "Fascinating."


	2. Creating a Stainless Steel Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other dimension mentioned is completely AU and not from any particular fandom.

Harry and Flute arrived on a world that seemed fairly typical. They could see that there were many farms around them.

Harry asked Flute, "And why are we here?"

She smirked. "You know about the trouble those people are having with predators on the planet that they are trying to colonize."

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course. Every time they try to introduce a food animal the local ecosystem fights back. It's pointless. If they had the resources they should just wipe out that planet's ecosystem and start from scratch. But they need the planet and they don't have time. So they have to make do."

For a few trips Flute and Harry had been moving around from universe to universe. For the most part, they helped the local people, Harry assisted in a clandestine way, and they tended to create amusing but untraceable fun with the local baddies, who often had a frustrating time when the two were present. They were careful to ensure that the local innocent could never be accused of the results, often painting them as helpful to the baddies, even if they opposed them.

Q had joined them on a few of these trips, mocking Harry all the way, more for Q's amusement than any maliciousness, which is why the two deities did not object. Q was like that frat brother who always got you into trouble but in a way that was always interesting.

The last universe had led them to a dimension where the humans had to make do with the worlds that the prevalent intelligence had grudgingly allowed them. The worlds that the humans had access to were all marginal at best.

Flute and Harry had their prejudices but changing the situation would be entirely too large of a prospect. Humans would eventually work their way to being a respected species, but it would be a while.

In the meantime, the humans were having a go at expanding their base. And so they had gone to these marginal worlds and attempted to cultivate them. However, too many setbacks would cause humans to protest before they were ready and the local empire would wipe them out for causing trouble.

Something needed to happen soon.

And so Flute had brought Harry to this world.

"Where are we, if I may ask?" Harry said.

"We are in a dimension that is perhaps 350 centuries removed from Earth. A thousand years ago, this world was colonized by a religious group. The local ecosystem fought back. And so in a clever move, they engineered a mutation from," she shuddered, "pigs. Even if I can't stand them most humans seem to love eating them. They gave the animals a defense – which kept them from being wiped out."

"What kind of defense?" he asked.

"I'll give you a hint. They are called 'Porcuswine'." She gave him an impish smile.

His eyes widened. "You don't mean …."

She nodded. "Yes. Pigs with quills that they will shoot if they are angered."

"I've got to see this."

The two walked until they came to a fenceline. And behind that fenceline was a huge herd of animals that did appear to be pigs that had a porcupine's hide. And they were _huge_.

* * *

Jim deGriz, a local boy, had been walking along the huge farm owned by the Macswineys Corporation. They were trying to save money by owning more of the chain of goods. There was much anger by the farmers who looked at it as unfair competition. The farm used machinery rather than human labor and so could operate at a lower cost.

When he had seen the two people, a man and a little girl, walking over, he had hid so that they wouldn't' see him. The bright young boy did, however, ensure that he could _hear_ the two speak.

The man spoke. "I see. Those are some big animals. So perhaps I should buy a thousand or so."

The little girl smirked and said, "No. We're going to steal 'em." Jim deGriz was startled at the idea.

"Isn't stealing a bit … I don't know … wrong?" the man asked. Jim noticed he seemed amused rather than offended.

The little girl immediately protested. "Absolutely not! If you think about it, I am doing them a favor?"

"And how are you doing them a favor by stealing from them?" the man asked, still sounding amused.

"Well, consider this. This is a corporate-owned farm. The company is trying to put the local farmers out of business by cutting corners. The society here 'fixes' anyone who has a penchant for trouble – they like their quiet. But that makes these people a pushover. The criminals around here are completely useless! If this keeps up, it will become the most boring civilization to ever exist. Ever."

"And this relates to us stealing the porcuswine – how?"

"Well, if we do it right, the corporation will recognize that attempting to cut out the costs of employeeing real people to farm and letting them competitively sell their product would not be in their best interest. The police will be forced to hire more people to keep the society from being further penalized. The corporation is insured and the insurance company, with millions of shareholders over the galaxy, will only lose a miniscule amount per share. The shareholders won't even notice. If we do this well, it will make the news. The local people will be riveted by the story. This will sell more papers and keep them from sinking into an even more humdrum existence."

The girl chuckled and said, "Think about it! We're going to help the local farmers, provide jobs, entertain people, inject money into the economy. I would say that it's almost a gift to the society. It is almost our civic _duty_ to steal these porcuswine!"

The man laughed. "You just like stealing things." The girl pouted. "But, in the interest of harmony – we'll do it your way."

The girl crowed and jumped on the man, kissing his face a number of times.

"Now, how will we do it?" he asked.

"Well, we need to plan thoroughly. We have to ensure no one is hurt or killed as that would be immoral. We have to ensure that every contingency is planned for. If we are to succeed, every part of it, every contingency, every nuance must be explored and accounted for. We're going to succeed and we're going to succeed with _style_."

The man laughed and they walked off.

The boy, extremely intelligent and utterly uninterested in growing up to be just another local farm worker, suddenly was fascinated with a completely new idea. He would become a master criminal. And he would do it in such a way that ensured that the authorities never got so interested that it made it impossible to operate.

He grinned as he decided to watch the news for what was to come.

* * *

Harry and Flute were amused as they flew away on the locally obtained space craft just ahead of the authorities who were scrambling to catch up to them – they would be long gone before that would happen.

"Okay, Flute. Why did we do it this way again? It would have been much easier to just pay for the damn porcuswines. It's not like we don't have access to the resources if needed."

She smirked. "I know. But I was missing Talen."

He laughed. "So we burglarized a corporate farm as a salute to your thief-turned knight husband?"

"No. Well there was some of that. But did you sense that boy nearby when I explained what we were going to do?"

He thought back and said, "Yes. But I got your mental message to ignore him so I did. What of him?"

"He's going to grow up to save the galaxy. And he needs the skills and drive of a thief to do it. Everything I told you was one hundred percent fact. The whole reason for this heist, besides helping to ensure the colonists can feed themselves, was to conceive in that society a Stainless Steel Rat."


	3. Screwing the Marriage Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Harry Potter dimension that went off the rails and passed a marriage law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter was inspired by Sakura Lisel's fic 'Marriage Law Rejection Letters'

Marek (Harry) and Flute appeared in a corridor that Marek recognized all too well: The Department of Mysteries. Neither one could be seen by the locals.

Flute asked, "Okay, why here?"

Marek shrugged. "I've targeted an event which precipitates something which will prevent Free Will." He cast a spell – some mortal magic was really useful. "Strange. This world is mid-1999. In most worlds, the big bad is dead by now. I'm going to check things out."

Flute waited somewhat patiently for Marek to do his thing. They walked through the hallways until they found a gathering of wizards and witches. After a short time, Marek looked at Flute with disgust. "They are going to enact a magical enforcement to a completely stupid law."

Flute asked, "What law?" It wasn't as though she couldn't see herself, but this wasn't really her world and these weren't her followers. She had cheated with little Jimmy deGriz but that was only because of the boy's nature.

"The war with Voldemort has threatened to ensure that quite a few pureblood houses will be extinct soon – mostly because they followed the fool. The provincial idiots passed a marriage law which would ensure the remaining heirs will get control over powerful halfbloods and muggleborns for the purpose of having children. They have made it illegal not to follow the new law – and require anyone who they target to divorce any current spouse and marry the pureblood of their choice. The Aurors who are left refuse to enforce it so they are trying to enact a spell to make those they are targeting follow regardless of their choice."

Flute looked at him and said, "Okay. This is directly involved with your divine nature. You are a god of Free Will and they are going to violate free will. You have almost unlimited choice here as to how to handle it. What could you do?"

He considered. "I can go for quick and dirty: Destroy the focus of the spell they are planning to create and then ensure the method is lost."

She nodded. "That leaves the law in place – which still violates your nature."

"True, but it's mortal law and would be unenforceable. The Aurors already decided not to enforce it and they have no means to make them. But, you are right: It would still be on the books."

"What else could you do?"

He smirked, "I could arrive in a flashy style and smite them down."

Flute laughed. "That's always fun. But then you'd have to either keep an eye on this dimension or create an avatar."

Marek's face took on a look of distaste. "Too much trouble; I'm not ready to create avatars yet." He considered. "I could always just kill off every pureblood that this law would apply to. Most of them are pretty damn useless."

She said, "You could. But it would create a whole lot of chaos for a while. And they'd probably blame the ones being targeted."

He nodded, conceding that. He looked at Flute. "Want to get your old friend Beth involved? I'd have to check this dimension but there's got to be _something_ the Royals can do."

She said, "Sorry. I didn't visit every version of Elizabeth Regina as a youngster. The worlds I visited didn't have wizards. That doesn't mean you can't get them involved – but I can't cheat for you here."

He huffed. "This is going to be a mess." He casually created a divan which the mortals still couldn't see and sat down to contemplate his options. Flute jumped up and sat next to him, snuggling against him. He gave her a smile, "Thanks."

She just smiled at him and continued snuggling.

He sat there for a while contemplating. Truth be told, he didn't need to take the time but sitting there with the Child Goddess was quite a comfort. When he was going through Hogwarts he had always been jealous of Ron for having siblings and Aphrael was like his very own little sister.

* * *

Finally he said, "What do you think about this?" He explained what he wanted to do.

She considered it. "Well, that would at least take care of the spell. You would still have to do something about the law."

He nodded. "Yes. But that's for tomorrow. The thing about this ritual is that no one else knows it is being cast." He smirked. "They're going to have to rethink things once it fails."

Flute nodded appreciatively. "Which gives you time for the next move."

They sat and watched as the Department of Mysteries personnel prepared. They were drawing diagrams around a large crystal. One of them was given a list by the Minister, who was there to witness.

The first name on the list was Harry James Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter, once he had defeated Voldemort, had tried to work with the Ministry to put the society back together, but he refused to become a poster child. And while the Death Eaters were tried and many convicted, there were many neutrals as well as family members who wanted things to go back to the way it was.

Harry was pretty much against that.

As a result of his public comments, a smear campaign was initiated. At first Harry worked to defend himself. But finally, he had become disgusted and completely withdrew from Magical Britain. In leaving, he had publicly stated why.

The Ministry saw a large number of Muggleborn and Halfbloods as well as a few light-sided Purebloods follow him out. And it soon became apparent that the economy was now suffering. The statistics showed that if nothing changed, Magical Britain would cease to exist within two generations.

The Ministry's response was to implement a Marriage Law to increase the number of magical births, and someone had the grand idea to target those who had recently left and use the law to force them to return.

The true number of citizens who supported the plan was very small, but far too many just didn't care to get involved or protest. The Auror department collectively regarded the law as something that was unenforceable and much less of a priority than other things which were needed to ensure that there weren't Dark wizards and others taking advantage of the chaos of post-Voldemort Britain. And since the Wizengamot refused to increase their number or funding, there wasn't much the Wizengamot could do to force the issue.

The Minister's answer was to create the spell they were enacting.

He had enlisted the help of the Department of Mysteries. These were mostly either purebloods themselves or so enamoured of unusual magic that they truly did not care who or what was affected, only that they could learn further.

* * *

Flute and Marek sat and watched as the pattern of runes was completed. The Wizards and Witches present conferred for another short time and then they set themselves.

Marek looked at Flute. "First I'm going to 'be Harry' – that will allow the crystal to tie into me rather than reach my local analogue."

Flute nodded.

The group of magicals began their chant. The Minister stood back, watching and smirking. They would control Potter, regardless of what he tried to do.

Marek felt the spell tie to him and he smirked. He could have broken the connection with a thought, but he had a particular purpose. He grabbed the end of the seeking magic and increased the feedback which was to be expected.

The DOM personnel were shocked when the crystal they were using to focus the spell started glowing. At first it was minor but soon it was as strong as a lumos. And then it got brighter. And it was not stopping. They were in the middle of the ritual and could not stop it.

Soon the crystal was as bright as a flame, and they had to close their eyes as it became brighter. One of them moved his hand in front of the crystal so he could at least see the light around it.

When it hit the brightness of the sun if one looked directly, he tried to shout out instructions but the crystal started humming. As it gathered even more energy, the pitch rose until it was eventually painful.

Another DOM employee acted to attempt to protect those performing the spell – before the crystal focus detonated with a large … _BOOM_.

Even with the shield, the amount of magical energy exploding out of the crystal could do nothing else than create a concussive wave. It sorely tested the structural reinforcement of the department.

The magic leakage was also strong enough to move through the containment wards around the department and travel up through the Ministry.

It fried every monitoring device in the Ministry. It also created a bright light above the Ministry building which was not all that tall, considering that the building was built into the earth.

Non-Magical Emergency Services was alerted and there were suddenly police cars and fire trucks around the area that the Ministry existed.

Marek looked at Flute who had watched this all in awe. "Now that was quite fun!"

Aphrael laughed and clapped her hands in appreciation of the show.

* * *

Flute and Marek watched as the room was stormed by Aurors, Hitwizards, and others. Those arriving found a number of dead bodies and a few that were severely hurt – the one shield charm had prevented them all from being killed.

Flute looked at Marek. "I am a little surprised. Normally, you're pretty adamant about not killing anyone who isn't totally evil. Most of these were following orders."

Marek sighed and said, "I know." He looked at Flute. "But they were pretty amoral. There was already a chance for that happening in the spell they were trying to enact – I just made certain it _did_ happen. At a certain point, you have to let people live and die by their mistakes."

Flute said, "Oh, I know. But I needed to make certain that you did."

Marek gave her a flat look. "I learned that a long time ago."

She gave him a look and said, "Don't take the mortals' stupidity out on me!" She then crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

Marek held his expression for a moment and then broke into a chuckle. If nothing else, Aphrael kept him from descending into brooding – a real worry as most Harry Potters around the multiverse learned to brood as small children.

The two got up and made their way up into the upper parts of the Ministry. As expected, everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They made their way outside.

* * *

There were a number of witches and wizards who watched nervously as Muggles seemed to be driving around, trying to find the source of whatever the explosion was. Members of the Obliviation Squad were out and about, but a news crew had shown up and they had to stay out of sight.

Marek put Aphrael on his shoulders to appear as nothing more than a man out with a younger sister or daughter. Marek captured the thoughts of a few people and found that all the non-Magicals knew was that there had been a bright light and a loud sound which did not sound like an explosion.

The news crew actually caught up with them. The news reporter said, "Hello, Sir. Were you around when it happened?"

Marek glanced at Flute who kept a serious face but he could sense her amusement. "I didn't see it up here – but there was a really bright light, and a sound like a cyclone through a wind tunnel."

"What do you think it was?" the reporter asked.

Marek replied, "Well, no one can find the source. For all we know, it was aliens." He said this with humour. "If there was a fire, then there would be smoke and all that. Obviously someone did something – but as there seems to be no damage anywhere, I'd say just let it go – or leave it to the experts to figure out."

The news reporter was disappointed. Marek observed that she had been upset that he wasn't more freaked out and scared and neither was the girl on his shoulders – calm rationality did nothing to boost ratings.

They moved off to harass other witnesses.

Marek said, "You know? The Prime Minister knows about the Magical world. Perhaps he should be alerted."

Flute, from Harry's shoulders, said, "Isn't that the job of the Minister for Magic?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "But he's been taken out of the equation. I'm pretty certain that no one has thought of alerting his counterpart. I think it's almost our civic duty to alert him so that he can sort this out."

"How are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Well," he said reaching into his pocket, "let's try this." He pulled out the cellular phone which had appeared where he had created it.

He let Flute down and dialed the number which went directly to the desk of the Prime Minister – a number that very few people had.

* * *

The Right Honourable Tony Blair, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, was listening to the report that had been passed up to his office. At the moment, there was no indication that this was enemy action – it was only a mystery. And so the report was not a huge priority.

Blair was about to thank the staff member for the report when his phone rang. It was strange because this particular phone was available to a very limited number of people. It was also one which was free from monitoring unless the PM himself asked for it. He nodded his thanks and waved his man out as he picked up the phone.

"Good afternoon. This is the Prime Minister."

"Good afternoon, Sir. I am calling to inform you regarding a matter that is covered by the Official Secrets Act. It is regards the _other_ Ministry."

His eyes widened. What was up with those fools now? "Yes?"

"Well, Prime Minister, it's like this: The other Ministry was attempting to put something in place to solve a problem they were having. Unfortunately, they went about it in a very ill-advised way. You, perhaps, have heard about a disturbance in London?"

"I just received a report. They haven't found the source."

"And they won't. What was observed was a backlash from a failed attempt at enacting a method to enforce compliance with a questionable law. Unfortunately, it blew up on them."

Tony Blair's eyes narrowed. "And who are you to be reporting it? Shouldn't the _other_ Minister be telling me?"

"Well, that would be a problem. The other Minister, as you call him, is likely dead. If not dead, he is critically injured and is not able to communicate with anyone. I am just a concerned observer. The problem with the other Minister's people is that they wouldn't think to alert you. You know how they are – cover things up and hope for the best. You'll be happy to know none of your people were harmed and this, hopefully, will be an isolated incident."

Blair considered that for a moment. He was torn between relief that it was nothing and being able to leave it off his own plate – he hated dealing with the other Minister and avoided it when possible – and his duty, in his own mind, of ensuring that this never happened again. Finally his sense of duty won out and he asked, "What do you mean, 'hopefully will be an isolated incident'? Could this happen again?"

The tone of the voice on the other end of the phone became slightly regretful. "Well, the _other_ Ministry is full of frightfully obtuse and obstinate people. They are running around trying to recover from their shortsightedness and their efforts to keep things the way they were. It hasn't been a very successful effort."

Blair's mind was warring with itself. He really didn't want to get involved with these people but he felt it was important to be in the know so that he could anticipate problems. He sighed. "This sounds like a conversation which would be best done in person. Can you come and see me?"

There was a pause. "How would you like to do this? Due to certain circumstances, it will be me and my younger sister, who looks all of 7 or 8 years old. I think it would look odd for a man and a girl to show up for a formal meeting. That being said, arrangements can be made for any circumstance that you might want to set up. And I mean any circumstance."

Blair ran a number of solutions through his mind. Suddenly, his assistant came through the door. "Prime Minister."

He put his hand over the phone and asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"I wanted to let you know that the rooms have been set up for the visit of your distant cousins." He looked at the sheet he was holding. "Mr. Harry Porter, and his young sister Danae, will have adjoining rooms. We will have a car ready to pick them up from Kings Cross Station when their train arrives at 6:14. They will be brought directly here." The assistant looked at his paper. "According to this, the request for no pork due to religious reasons has been passed on and so you will be having Lamb with Dark Chocolate Pepper Sauce for dinner and we will ensure that there is no bacon or sausage for breakfast."

Tony looked at his assistant with a moment's incredulity and then said, "That's fine. Thank you. Let me know when they arrive."

"Of course, Prime Minister. Thank you." The assistant withdrew.

Tony Blair pulled the hand from the phone and said, "Harry. Your rooms will be ready. I am looking forward to the visit from Danae and yourself, considering you are distant cousins and all."

There was a moment's pause. "Sorry about that. My sister seems to have been playing." There was a pause. "She said she is really looking forward to the lamb and asks what there will be for the pudding course."

The Prime Minister noted the tone of exasperation in the man's voice and decided to let it slide. "I'm certain we can find something she likes. I look forward to your visit."

"Yes. Of course. We will see you tonight." The phone clicked off.

* * *

It was 6:00. Harry and Danae Porter were in a stateroom on a train that was about to pull up to Kings Cross Station. They had two suitcases. Danae was smirking at the man with her.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. I admit that it was smooth. But it's a whole lot of trouble for just a conversation."

With amusement Danae replied, "And your point? If I had left it up to you, there would be all kind of secret meetings and all that. Sometimes you forget the obvious." She smirked. "Besides, I like lamb and chocolate."

"Of course you do," he replied.

They finally arrived and Harry did as his name suggested and acted as a porter, bringing along the suitcases. Instead of the casual wear that they had been wearing, the two now looked better dressed. Danae's dress wasn't much different except it was now cotton rather than linen – she couldn't stand man-made materials. Harry was now in what was considered 'professional casual' instead of denims and a t-shirt. Danae was a little put out that she was being forced to wear sandals at least.

As they exited the train, they both saw the well-dressed man holding a sign saying "Porter". They made their way over.

Harry spoke. "Hello. I think you are waiting for us?"

The man nodded and handed the sign off to the copper who was providing security. He took the two bags and Harry showed his identification to the copper – it would have been very strange for them to be accepted without "proof" and so Harry provided.

The copper inspected it carefully and nodded. "Very good, sir. The car is this way."

They were shown to a Rolls Royce which was attached to the Prime Minister's household and were soon on their way.

Danae acted the enthusiastic child as the copper, from his seat in the front, pointed out various historic items and sites. Harry knew that Danae was play-acting: She was forcing him into the over-indulgent brother role. The driver and copper were both amused.

Finally, they arrived at 10 Downing and Danae acted suitably impressed. Harry was actually amused at the rambunctious girl's antics. They pulled up to the proper entrance and were met by servants to take their bags and lead them around. Surprisingly, the Prime Minister had also shown up.

Danae gave a smirk to Harry right before she jumped out and cried, "Cousin Tony!" and rushed over to give him the typical greeting toward those she liked.

Harry followed along. "Hello, Cousin Tony. Thank you for letting us stay with you. Sorry about Danae – she gets enthusiastic."

The Prime Minister was bemused as the young girl had rushed over and thrown herself at him, kissing him on the face a few times. The watching security people, servants, and other witnesses were all quite amused though they tried to hide it. This was far more pleasant than some of the visitors they had to welcome.

"That's fine, Cousin Harry. How was the trip?" he asked politely.

"It was fun. A little tiring but taking her anywhere can be that way," Harry answered in a wry tone.

Tony grinned at that. "I am certain that is true. Well, my people will take you to your rooms to freshen up for dinner and then we can talk afterwards about things."

"That sounds completely fine." He looked at Danae who had finally let the man go. "Come on, Danae. Let's get washed up."

Danae skipped over to Harry and went with him to the rooms that had been assigned.

Tony Blair watched with amusement as the two were led off. He really should be more upset or offended at the obviously magical interference, but this was so much more pleasant and normal than he was used to when he had to deal with the other Minister that he couldn't get too upset about it.

* * *

Dinner was quite pleasant. Danae and Harry were quite complimentary and asked the Prime Minister to ensure the cooking staff were made aware. The meal finished off with a white cake with pear, vanilla, and cream which went well with the richness of the meal.

After, Tony had led Harry and Danae to another room for wine and conversation (Danae had fruit juice). Once they had been served and the servants had withdrawn, Harry put his finger to his lips and cast a spell with his wand.

"Okay. No one will overhear." He paused. "Did you know that there is an electronic surveillance device set up in the flower display?"

Tony nodded. "Actually, that is my security. It isn't recorded but they want to ensure I'm not attacked."

"Well, all they will hear will be banal conversation." Harry sat down on a couch.

Tony nodded and sat down himself. "So, what is this all about?" he asked.

Harry rolled his wine glass in his hand. "Are you aware of the civil war that the magical world just went through?"

Tony nodded. "I heard about some of it. This 'You-Know-Who' character led a bunch of conservatives bent on taking over. He was defeated by a Harry Potter." Tony paused. "That name sounds remarkably like the one you are using."

Harry chuckled. "We are distant cousins." Tony gave him a brief look of incredulity. "Actually, it's more complicated but we'll leave it at that. Anyway, after the conflict, the conservative elements tried to assert their control over magical society – effectively recreating the political forces which led to the problem in the first place. There are various 'castes' if you will of Magicals: Pureblood, which includes families that are long established as magicals; Muggleborns, who are children of normal parents; and Half-bloods, which have a combination of parentage. The whole civil war was based on a Half-blood who hid his origin using the superiority that the Purebloods feel they have to kill or drive out those of lesser blood, especially the Muggleborn – known to those who are blood-purists as Mudbloods. Those purebloods who support Muggleborns and their rights are referred to as Blood Traitors.

"After the Purebloods started reestablishing dominance, Harry Potter, in protest, took his family resources and moved abroad. He, a Half-blood, was the subject of a magical prophecy – the validity of which is long established, though derided by some. He felt that the Ministry was spitting on all that he and his friends sacrificed. Harry's leaving caused an exodus of those who were tired of the Pureblood Supremacy agenda, which is firmly entrenched within magical society. Magicals live a long time, 30 to 100 percent longer, and so are much more conservative. Magical society is somewhere between Victorian and post-Victorian. This exodus produced a major problem for the Magical ministry."

The Prime Minister considered what he had been told. Finally he said, "I would guess that this drastically reduced the population base."

"Exactly right. If nothing is done, British Magical society will die out in two generations. To solve this problem, the arch-conservatives pushed through an unpopular law which requires those of lesser blood to return and marry Purebloods so that these families and the current power structure continues. Even the Magical Law Enforcement employees refuse to enforce the law, considering it too egregious." Harry pulled a folded packet of parchment from his pocket and handed it over. "The text of the law."

Tony accepted the packet and opened it. He then read through the law. His eyes widened as he read the particulars. "And this was actually passed the Magical parliament?"

Harry relied grimly, "The Wizengamot, an institution based on the Witenagemot of the Anglo-Saxons, truly believe they have a right to decide for every being of Magical blood within the United Kingdom. Even though many have left the UK, they still feel they have a right to dictate regarding those who have left, considering them subject to the Ministry's laws – regardless of how stupid the idea is. The Wizengamot has some truly stupid people."

Tony nodded. "What does that have to do with what happened today?"

Harry smirked. "The Minister for Magic, in order to enforce this stupid law, attempted to have the Department of Mysteries, the magical equivalent to DSTL, to set up a magical compulsion on those they were targeting to force them to return. Unfortunately, the focus of the spell/ritual was a crystal which overloaded and exploded in their face, killing most of those involved and injuring several more. The Minister for Magic was witnessing. The Magical Ministry is currently in a state of confusion, though the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is keeping things from flying apart completely. As a matter of fact, the Ministry – outside of the Minister himself – is full of civil servants mostly trying to just keep things going. It's the Wizengamot, the Magical parliament as you named them, which is the real problem. Unfortunately, they have too much power over the laws to get around them."

Tony sat back and considered things for a long moment. "It's strange to me that the children of normal families are not protected by the laws of the United Kingdom. This law is pretty clear. This," he motioned to the packet, "is a violation of everything we hold dear."

Harry shrugged. "Honestly, I haven't looked into how the Magical and normal governments interact outside of knowing that they have to alert you to things. I know the International Statute of Secrecy was enacted in 1696. I also know that the British monarchy had that whole reorganization around then: The final laws preventing Papists from becoming king, the Acts of Union, etc. etc. The International Confederation of Wizards passed the Statute of Secrecy in 1696, but the final agreements with the British Monarchy might be later or slightly earlier. As a matter of fact, the withdrawal of the Wizards from the regular world might explain how the Acts of Union became possible after earlier attempts to consolidate governments were somehow prevented – Wizards strongly believe in keeping the non-Magicals in a state of confusion to keep attention off of their world. You'd have to find the involved treaties from your own records. I suspect you will have to consult the Royal archives and that this will involve getting permission from the Queen herself."

Tony put his face in his hands in frustration. After giving a strangled sigh, he looked up. "What is your part in all of this? How do you know so much?"

Harry and Danae, who had been sitting quietly by and observing, looked at each other. Harry gave Danae a questioning look as Tony observed, curious. Danae gave small shrug and then a small smirk. Harry raised his eyebrow and Danae's smirk became more obvious. Harry glanced at Tony who was watching carefully and then back to Danae with a resigned look. Danae shrugged and gave an impish smile.

Harry looked back. "How much has your credulity been stretched so far?"

Tony considered that. "Actually, your explanation of things has explained much that I didn't understand about the other Ministry and those it governs. The politics are a lot easier to understand than 'magic' ever was."

Harry considered that. "Well, we are a different order of magical beings. The British ministry knows nothing of us. We could suss out all the details if we tried but that might cheapen your own efforts. It's your country and your world. It will be better in the long run if you fix it rather than us getting involved. I'm willing to answer questions and be a sounding board, but I cannot, or rather _should_ not, be more directly involved. The reasons behind that are … more primal if you will."

Tony considered that and then nodded. He replied, "Well, I would appreciate a source which can explain when I don't understand. Feel free to stick around. I will contact the the Queen tomorrow morning regarding permission to have the Royal archives perused."

Harry nodded. "Good. You know where we will be."

Tony nodded and stood up. He walked toward the door and then had a sudden thought. He turned slowly and said, "You say that this is my world. That implies that it isn't _yours_." He looked at the calm Harry and the smirking Danae. "A different order of magical being? Is it magic – or something else?" The two kept the same expression as a sudden light appeared around them as though they were glowing. The small girl gave a cheeky wave. Tony considered it and then shook his head as though clearing his mind. "You know what? It's probably better that I don't know any more than what I do now on the subject. I'll thank you for your assistance and leave it at that." The two had gone back to a regular appearance.

Harry nodded and said, "It might be better in the long run."

* * *

Harry and Danae enjoyed their stay at 10 Downing. The Prime Minister had gotten up early and made his way to the Queen's residence to consult on the matters they had discussed.

This left the two with not much to do. As a result, they decided to travel about and check out this world. Harry left his "phone number" with the staff – his conjured phone would receive the call no matter where he was.

One of the first things they did was to check to see if there was anyone who had been forced to marry someone not of their choosing. Harry considered. "Let's check out … the Flint residence."

Marcus Flint was a pureblood and Harry knew that in his own world he would have been the type to take advantage of this. He didn't know if the man had survived but they had nothing better to do.

The two deities went around and checked a very large number of Pureblood homes. While the numbers were few, there were several Muggleborns languishing in servitude. Being gods, they weren't limited to the time construction of the world – or at least they weren't with Harry's ability to move in space and time at will.

"Okay. So that's twenty we found. What do you think I should do?" he asked his young-seeming companion.

Aphrael was not the cute, innocent being she portrayed herself to be. "Castration."

Harry actually considered that for a moment. "Well, if they all of a sudden got castrated for no obvious reason, even the idiots would look for reasons why." He thought for a long moment. "However … perhaps you could help me?"

She looked at Harry and said, "What do you have in mind?"

It took a few hours (for them) – even if the mortals perceived it all happening at once. For each visit, Harry would take the two back in time so that each incident occurred simultaneously.

* * *

Katie Bell experienced the typical rescue that her and her fellow "Ministry-Enforced Spouses" lived through.

Katie was in the bedroom of the mansion she lived in – though she had little choice in where she was. The magic that was used to enforce the law made her a virtual slave.

Her bedroom door opened and the grinning Constantine Burke appeared. "Well, my _wife_," he said it with true sarcasm, "it is time for another attempt to get an heir."

Before he could move, however, the two heard a haunting melody. It had a curious effect: The bastard who had opened the door was locked in place, transfixed by the music. Katie noticed immediately the compulsions pushed back.

Katie watched as a small, beautiful girl walked into the room, playing the instrument. The song was beautiful and sad, sorrowful and hopeful all at once.

The little girl walked toward her and Katie couldn't look away. Her mind barely registered that the girl walked on air until she was right in front of Katie. At the end of the musical passage, the girl who had an encouraging smile, leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

Several things happened in that moment. Every magic that seemed to be binding Katie's will suddenly broke. Every ward which prevented her from traveling away was also suddenly broken. Katie could feel the kiss on her forehead as though it was a shield against the backlash.

There was a sudden tearing sound. When Katie looked, she saw the "Marriage Certificate" that bound her in mid air between her and Burke and it ripped in half – before burning in what looked like fiendfyre but felt like a Patronus.

The forcefully created bond between her and Burke snapped – and once again she felt shielded from the backlash. Burke, however, crumpled to the ground.

A small bag of gold appeared in her off hand. And, finally, against all hope her wand appeared in her wand hand.

For just a moment she stared in incomprehension – she hadn't been allowed a wand for four months. As soon as it had appeared, the wand rebonded to her magical core.

Katie was suddenly completely alert, in possession of her full faculties, in possession of resources, in possession of her wand, and was completely free to act as she would. The little girl gave her a happy smile, a cheerful trill of her pipes, and a small wave before disappearing.

Katie looked at her wand, at Burke, and then gave a grim smile. She mentally reviewed the various curses and hexes she had learned as a Hogwarts student.

A few purebloods that had unwilling bondmates survived almost unscathed the forcible breaking of the bonds – but not many. It was a shock, when it was investigated, that none of them actually died. It was less of a shock to find that a few of them could no longer provide the next generation as the means normally used was forcefully removed. These were found to be the most abusive of those who had taken advantage of the "law".

* * *

Danae and Harry sat on the rock at Ben Nevis, which was the highest point in the UK (not that high really – there were few choices) and looked out at the land to observe the results of their work.

In truth, Harry did most of the work – Aphrael was there to distract and to provide a shield. That was it.

Harry looked at the girl. "Well, it looks like you have a bunch of followers in this world too. They've collectively decided you're a goddess."

She gave a smirk. "I AM a goddess."

He grinned. "I know. But it's always good to get new followers, ey?"

She giggled. "It helps."

"Well, I could at least remove the magic forcing them to live against their will. What they do now – it's really up to them."

Aphrael considered that. "Well, I have a few followers who could use the benefit of my divine love and inspiration. Now that they are followers, I can do something to help them."

Harry nodded. "I'll be back at 10 Downing watching television or something. Maybe I'll read a book. Have fun."

She gave an impish smile. "I will."

* * *

Harry had left things up to Tony and was waiting patiently if he was needed. And so he was reading a book. He could have "captured" the entire thing, but that defeated the purpose: Keeping himself from being too bored.

Suddenly, he looked up. She hadn't! Harry got up and quickly moved to take himself to Buckingham Palace.

He arrived just as a large coach was pulling onto the grounds. The Palace Guard was allowing it to enter. A delegation of palace staff were waiting.

When the coach pulled up, a line of Magicals were led off by the cheerful young Goddess. Harry, who had divinely convinced everyone he belonged, walked up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She gave him a smirk. "After the report of our Cousin Tony, the Queen wanted to hear from witnesses. Considering that there aren't many places that have the required guest bedrooms, I thought I would bring them entire group of them here."

Harry said, "Have you ever heard of a Hotel? I let the thing go regarding 10 Downing because two bedrooms doesn't add much work. But will take up a large number of guest bedrooms."

She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes and said, "I asked Beth first. She was quite generous with the invitation."

Harry almost groaned at that. There went keeping things quiet as to their involvement. "What happens when the Magicals come looking for them?"

She smiled and said, "Go ahead and feel the wards."

Harry was taken aback for a moment and then turned. He stretched out his senses and was astonished to find blood wards of all things. Apparently, every drop of royal blood lost over the centuries (quite a lot of it) strengthened the wards. Even a new palace like Buckingham had these wards. It was the reason why the Royal Family had long had a history of moving from residence to residence throughout the year.

There was a reason why the Royals could not be attacked magically. They were especially strong when there was Royal Blood that was younger than 17 years – and Prince Harry was currently within that age limit though that would pass soon. Unlike the wards he had lived under, these would not fall.

It didn't prevent the Royals from being attacked or assassinated, but such attacks had to occur non-magically.

Behind him Danae said, "There was a reason I asked Beth – this wouldn't have worked otherwise."

Harry sighed and turned back around. "Okay. I can see the justification. And they are your followers. I just though it a whole bunch of trouble."

She shrugged her shoulders, still grinning. "I thought it a good prank on the Ministry for Magic."

Harry considered that and grinned. "True."

* * *

In truth, the two did not have to do much more. While it would take time, the non-Magical government got involved because the Royal family did have some authority over the Magicals. It wasn't an instant fix, but eventually things would be cleared up.

The Ministry was forced to reform and then provide financial and other incentives to lure back the Witches and Wizards lost. This was the only method that the Queen and her advisors found acceptable for the Magical world to save itself.

Harry and Danae had fun pulling a prank or two (or more) while keeping an eye out. When it was all in hand, Harry concentrated on moving them to their next dimension.


	4. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Divine Duo intervene in a pointless situation that the Enterprise D gets in trouble with.

Aphrael and Harry appeared in a corridor that was very much "Star Fleet Neutral" but a little bigger than Voyager. Harry looked around and said, "Startrek Enterprise – probably the D one."

Aphrael asked curiously, "The D one? What do you mean?"

The two walked toward the center of the ship where the turbolift was located. "The Federation was really impressed with this one starship named Enterprise. It started naming it's flagships Enterprise and even giving them the same ID numbers except adding a new letter for each one. It's the only ship in Starfleet that has such an early number. Most of them are in the 40,000s but this one is 1701-D."

Aphrael deadpanned, "Fascinating."

Harry grinned. "It's a silly custom but don't blame me."

She looked around. "Is Q around?"

Harry shrugged. "He probably noticed our arrival but existence doesn't revolve around us. We're mostly having fun." Harry suddenly looked irritated. "What's with the mental shouting? It's on the edge of being understandable but it's annoying."

Aphrael cocked her head and listened. "Yeah. That's going to be a problem."

The two ran across a few crew members who looked dead on their feet – so much so that they were ignored.

Harry commented, "They don't look healthy."

"Who's in charge?"

"A man named Picard. Pretty okay if a bit stern." He smiled. "Gets away with breaking the rules because no one could believe such a stodgy man would do anything other than follow the rules."

"So he's really not that bad?" she asked.

"No." He looked over. "Want to prank him?"

"How?" she asked curiously.

"We show up on the bridge. Put together your cute, innocent look." He explained what he wanted her to do.

Aphrael considered that and grinned. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

"Ready Tractor beam Mr. Worf," the Captain said after the helmswoman left to sickbay.

"Captain, thrusters are losing power," Data said with concern.

The Captain went through the effort to direct the ship out – but nothing worked.

Unheard behind them, the door to the bridge opened. Only Worf noticed it. "Captain!"

The Captain looked back to see his Tactical Officer looking toward the lift. He looked over and saw a strange girl he had never seen before. And while he attempted to keep himself insulated, he at least could recognized anyone on the Enterprise.

The solemn girl in bare feet walked over to the group of officers clustered around the helm and stood in front of the Captain. She reached her arms up as though begging to be picked up.

He looked at the girl in complete incomprehension.

Worf was about to explode toward the innocent looking girl but as soon as he growled the Captain raised his hand to silence him. "Can I help you?"

The girl only reached more imploringly to be picked up. Glancing at his First Officer, who looked both intrigued and confused in the same way he was, he cautiously reached down, allowing the small girl child to latch onto him like an octopus. "Ooof."

He looked at the girl as though he was holding a feral honey badger even as she gave a heartstoppingly beautiful smile and cuddled into him as he stood up. "Number One? Help?" His tone was almost plaintive.

Suddenly the girl gave an impish smile and moved so that he automatically let her down even as a laughing voice could be heard. .They looked over to see a man dressed in old Earth costume. "Damn, Flute. Now I owe you a favor. I can't believe he actually picked you up – as a confirmed permanent bachelor he's _terrified_ of small children." The girl grinned smugly and gave the man a superior smirk.

Captain Picard felt a little embarrassed at the conversation and so asked, "Who in the hell are you and how did you get on my ship?" His tone was very harsh.

The man immediately took on a very serious tone. "Captain Picard. While I am sympathetic to your circumstances I brook no harshness toward my sister, Flute. Apologize to her – and then we will explain what we can of your situation."

He glanced down and saw those beautiful eyes brimming with tears of sadness and he couldn't take it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." The crew was a bit shocked – that wasn't the imperturbable Picard they knew.

The man said, "I would suggest offering her some milk and cookies – goat milk, not cow, while you gather your senior staff so that we can explain."

He looked at the girl and said, "Would you like some milk and cookies?" he asked with forced politeness. She gave a small smile and nodded. He sighed and said, "We'll get the staff in a conference room. There is a replicator there."

The girl smiled happily and threw her arms around the man before skipping back over to the stranger.

Data looked at the small girl and said in a curious tone, "Fascinating."

The girl looked back at him with a bright smile and waved. He automatically waved back – before looking at his hand in some confusion.

* * *

The entire senior staff stared at the small girl who was cheerfully eating cookies and drinking milk at a small side table in the conference room. Finally Picard looked at the man. "I have to ask again: Who are you? And what can you tell us of what's happening?"

The man smiled and said, "My name is Harry. I am a dimensional visitor of a somewhat higher nature than you mortals. My adopted sister Aphrael, whom enjoyed the nickname Flute," everyone glanced over to see the girl pull a set of piped out of nowhere and play a riff before they disappeared again, " are visiting different reality clusters while she is teaching me a few things."

At that everyone stared at the girl. The girl grinned and went back to her snack. Dr. Crusher asked, "Aren't you more experienced than her?"

The man chuckled. "I'm actually not that old – somewhere between a hundred and a few hundred years old – I kind have lost track between the various dimensions I've visited. Flute has been around a _bit_longer than me."

Flute said in Styric, "_Go ahead and tell them how long._" They were astonished as none of their universal translators could decipher that.

"Okay. She's around 10,000 years old?" he looked at Flute who put her hand out and rocked it back and forth. "About 10 or 12 thousand. She is far more experienced than I."

Their minds were agog. Data, however, was his normal self. "From your age, I must assume that you are not formed as humans are. What is your race – if I may be so bold to ask?"

Harry contemplated the android for a long moment and then said, "I'll say that she's Styric – and leave it at that. I used to be human, before I was promoted. Anyway, immediately upon our arrival we noticed something. Your crew is unbelievably tired – as though you aren't getting any sleep and are going insane. There is a good reason for that."

Riker asked, "And what is that reason?"

Harry replied, "You are caught in a Tyken Rift. And to make matters worse, there is another ship caught at the other end. This other ship is full of aliens who communicate on a theta band – and they've been sending out a mental distress call for weeks and weeks."

Dr. Crusher considered that for a long moment. "Of course! Their attempts at communicating would likely interfere with the area of the brain which controls REM sleep. If we can't reach REM sleep, our experiences don't process properly and humans – and most humanoids – would eventually go insane."

Picard looked at his staff who all considered what they had heard. Picard noticed that some were confused. "Data. Explain a Tyken Rift."

Data gave a pretty cogent explanation and the light of comprehension was now complete.

He looked at Harry. "Can you help?"

Harry paused for a moment. "Technically, I'm supposed to leave you to it and let you figure things out for yourselves – almost like a Prime Directive you know – but in this case I can say that this whole situation is absolutely pointless. So I will give you one useful piece of information."

Picard asked, "And that information is?"

"The aliens have decided that you are too primitive to communicate with effectively and so have been concentrating on one message: One Moon Circling. They have figured out, like you would eventually, that what is needed is a large explosion – or implosion anyway – to release your two ships. They need something: One Moon Circling. I am certain that if you look over what you know of basic chemistry, you can figure out what One Moon Circling means."

Everyone considered that for a long moment. Troi was the one who had it click for her. "One Moon Circling. If that's basic chemistry that means that there is one element with One Moon Circling: Hydrogen!"

Data went through a massive number of calculations. "She might be correct. There are a very large number of elements and molecules which can produce an explosion of hydrogen is added. We could use the Bussard collectors and send a stream of hydrogen into the Rift – which would just require them to add in their part."

Leforge asked, "How can we let them know that we're sending the hyrdrogen?"

Dr. Crusher said, "Deanna, as a half-Betazoid, has been having nightmares. Her brain might be able to send on the wavelength needed. We can induce sleep and have her tell them!"

There was an irritated pipe noise and everyone looked over to the little girl that everyone had forgot. She gave Harry a pointed look.

Harry smirked and said, "You could do that and it would work. Flute has, however, volunteered – as she considers this whole situation as pointless as I do." He looked at the Enterprise crew. "I know you people are out here to explore and learn and meet new species and all, but you have to admit that this whole scenario is … well, it's not something that you will likely run into again. I am certain that you can write papers on the theoretical solutions and all that, but let's just get on with it?"

Flute trilled another riff, this one sounded more cheeky. Harry rolled his eyes. "There will be one thing that Flute will demand in payment though."

Picard looked at the girl and said, "And what is that?"

Harry smirked at the captain. "A cuddle. From you."

Picard's eyes widened in shock. "I hardly think that is appropriate! After all I'm a …."

Harry raised his hand to stop the man. "It's nothing horrible. It's the same gesture any man might give a beloved granddaughter or daughter. I am certain that you can handle it."

Picard looked at the girl who was giving him one of those looks again. He sighed. "Very well."

The little girl crowed and then jumped up and ran over to the captain and threw herself in his lap, burrowing her head into his neck. The rest of the command staff could barely keep their amusement to themselves as he looked at them and said, "Make it so. Keep me apprised."

The staff was gracious enough to wait until they were out of earshot before breaking down into helpless giggles.

* * *

Things worked out as the visitors had explained and the Enterprise soon was flashing across the space, right past the alien looking vessel that had been caught up as well.

The Captain was gracious in his thanks for the assistance of the two visitors.

Flute looked at him and, on her pipes, gave a questioning trill.

The Captain ruefully replied, "Yes. I actually did enjoy the visit … and I love you too." The admission was almost wrenched out of him.

Flute did a little dance of joy, playing her piped on the deck of the Starship Enterprise, before putting them away and jumping on the Captain and kissing him on the face several times, which he bore somewhat stoically.

Flute gave him a large grin and then got down and went over to Harry and took his hand. The two visitors waved before disappearing in blue light.

Troi could barely contain her smile as she inspected the emotional reaction of the Captain. The rest of the crew were also quite amused and hiding it badly. The Captain looked around and snapped, "Commander Data. Park the ship and keep an eye on things. The crew is going to go to sleep. Normal watches resume in seven hours." He looked around at the crew and said, "Go to bed!" and then almost stomped off the bridge.

The Captain did, however, have a soft smile on his face as he slept and dreamed that night.


End file.
